It is known to detachably connect a print element of the present type to a motor shaft. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,873 and 4,036,348 relate to such arrangements. The latter patent discloses an arrangement in which the print element is retained by a plurality of resilient parts to the conical end portion of the motor shaft. This arrangement has the drawback that difficulties occur when the print element is to be moved into the correct position on the shaft end, because the space between the shaft end and the platen of the typewriter is normally very limited. In practice, the printing unit with motor and print element has to be pivoted about 90.degree. upwardly so that the print element can be inserted on the motor shaft from above.
The invention relates to a printing unit for an electric office printing machine and means for a detachable connection of the print element of the printing unit to the motor shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which makes it possible, in a simple and safe manner, to mount and retain the print element to the motor shaft, without the above-mentioned drawbacks. This object has been achieved in the arrangement according to the present invention.